Dundorf
Dundorf, officially known as the 'Democratic Federal Republic of Dundorf '(Dundorfian: Demokratische Bundesrepublik Dundorf), is a nation located at the centre of Artania. It is bordered by Aloria and Kirlawa to the north, Hawu Mumenhes to the south, the Kundrati Union to the east, and Rutania to the west. Dundorf is ranked the forty-sixth most populated country in the world with 99,627,235 people. Dundorf has several major cities, including the more recent Albrunn, the historical capital of Zerlin and several other major cities. Dundorf, despite its impressive cultural and political history is a land-locked nation located at the heart of Artania. Dundorf is the home to the Dundorfian culture and has major cultural influence in Dorvik, Rutania, Aloria and smaller influence in Kirlawa and other portions of the world, notably in the Northern Hemisphere. Dundorf has a special place as one of the largest empires to exist on Artania, the Dundorfian Kingdom and Dundorfian Reich had hegemony over Northern Artania where it shared common ground with the Holy Luthori Empire. Dundorf has a colorful history, mostly divided and comprised of fierce nationalism, monarchism and radical left-wing ideologies. The foundation of Communism by Karlstein Metz and the foundation of National Socialism underneath Reinhold Scharff and his Dundorfian National Socialist Movement. Dundorf has shared in several civil wars and the modern era of Dundorf has been plagued with right-wing and left-wing governments trading places. Dundorf is ranked as one of the worlds leading economies, however Dundorf has suffered from years and constant shifts in economic policy from state control to free market. Despite this, Dundorf maintains a GDP of 2,609,218,678,818 DUM with a per capita GDP of 26,910 DUM. Dundorf has an incredibly powerful light and heavy industrial sector and is seen widely as one of the worlds largest agricultural powers due to it's relatively temperate climate. Dundorf, despite being landlocked serves as a huge trading hub for Artanian and several cities in Dundorf are widely known for their hubs of Artanian companies. Dundorf is also a member of the Artanian Union. History Government and politics Dundorf is a Semi-presidential Federal Republic Ruled by Bundeskanzler Stefen Eisenstadt. The Legislative Body is the Bundesversammlung( Federal Assembly and the Executive chamber the Ministerrat. Government Dundorf has a cabinet which is responsible to the Chamber of Deputies. Politics and elections Administrative divisions Dundorf is divided into five Arbeiterstaaten. Foreign relations Dundorf's foreign relations are focused on achieving harmony with its Artania neighbours as well as with other Dundorfian-majority countries. The country's closest ally is Dorvik, with whom they share cultural and linguistic aspects. Military The armed forces of Dundorf are officially known as the Bundeswehr (Luthorian: Federal Armed Forces ) and serves as the unified combatant force of Dundorf. The Reichsheer is controlled primarily through the Supreme Army Command (Dundorfian: Oberste Heeresleitung, OHL) which is headed by the Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command, the Chief of Staff of the Supreme Army Command is the de facto commander of all Dundorfian military forces. The Supreme Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber) is the Bundeskanzler with the President as the Ceremonial Commander-in-Chief (Dundorfian: Ehrenoberbefehlshaber). The Bundeswehr is comprised of two branches, the Bundesarmee (Army) and the Luftwehr which is the air force. Dundorf, despite its ranking by Gath Defense Collective as strong military power, lacks a navy and instead relies on aerial assault as a form of attack as well as a strong focus on armored warfare. Law enforcement The Bundesrepublik has national and local civilian police forces which enforce the law. They are limited in their powers due to laws restricting their actions in the name of civil liberties. Economy Demographics Ethnic groups Dundorfian (Dundorfischer) is the major ethnic group found in Dundorf. It is estimated that 82% of the population are ethnic Dundorfians known as Reichsdundorfischer. Ethnic Dundorfians have migrated to nearly all present-day countries surrounding Dundorf and make up a minority of populations in those areas. Other migratons during ancient and modern times have left Dundorf with a collecton of different ethnic groups. It is estimated that around 8% of the population, about 22 million, is not ethnically Dundorfian nor Duntrekker. Most of this population is made of immigrants from the neighboring countries, but a few are from other continents. Of these, the largest group are ethnic Majatrans and Aslis from Al'Badara; immigrants from when that nation was informally controlled by Dundorf during the brief ''Badarenprotektorat'' (Badara Protectorate) during the late-1800s. Language The primary language spoken in Dundorf is ''Dundorfische'' which is spoken as a first language by roughly 88% of the population. Category:Dundorf Category:Countries Category:Artania